Berkian Highschool (Hiccstrid Genderbent)
by God Of Fandoms
Summary: In elementary school Hazel Haddock was teased, bullied, and was called a hiccup until her father, the mayor of a town called Berk in California, decided to send her to a all girl boarding school in New York. After 3 years of boarding school and begging, Hazel was allowed to go back home for highschool. But would things be different after 3 years or would things still be the same?
1. Chapter 1

_"All passengers we'll be arriving to Berk shortly. Have a nice day."_ The pilot announced through the intercom.

 _Berk. Its been a while since the last time I've been there, which was about three years ago._

A girl about 14 years old with short, choppy auburn brown hair, and forest green eyes was looking long-fully out the airplane's window remembering how life at Berk was.

"Excuse me, Miss. Would like something to drink or eat?" The flight attendant asked snapping the girl out of her thoughts. The flight attendant was a pretty, smiling woman probably around her 30's with strawberry blonde hair tied into a ponytail wearing the usual stewdress uniform.

 _Typical._ The girl thought.

"Oh, yes. May I have a hazelnut latte?" The girl asked. The flight attendant nodded, still smiling.

The flight attendant gave the girl her hazelnut latte and left taking other passengers orders. The girl sniffed the sweet smelling aroma of her latte and took a sip.

 _This is one of the things I love about first class. The food and drinks are amazing._ She thought while smiling.

Her father sent her a first class ticket back home. Even though she didn't like being spoiled by her father or by anyone else for that matter. She couldn't resit taking the offer of flying first class.

 _My name is Hazel Haddock, but people call me Hiccup for reasons I don't really feel comfortable talking about._

Hazel took another sip of her latte and looked out the window.

 _3 years ago my father, the mayor of Berk, thought it would be better for me to go to a all girl boarding school in New York called Bog-Burglar Academy. I know such an awesome name for a boarding school._

 _The school wasn't that bad though, I did made a great friend named Camicazi, her mother was the principle of the school. She was huge, sometimes when the principle wasn't paying attention to us, we called her Big-Boobie , that's how big she was to earn that name._

Hazel tried to contained a loud laugh from remembering her and Camicazi calling her mother that behind her own back.

 _Anyways, the reason why my father decided to make me go to school there was because I was being bullied at my elementary school and sometimes outside of school too. Because of that I only had one friend through out elementary school, Francis Ingerman. He was a husky blonde boy with a chubby baby face. He was the smartest kid in school besides me. He was bullied to but not as much as me._

 _I remember we became friends in 1st grade playing with each other in the sand box, away from the other kids. And when we got older we go to each other houses and play video games and read comic books. By then I was practically a tom boy. My father didn't really mind me becoming a tom boy or being friends with Francis or as most kids called him Fishlegs. (he somehow gotten the class pet fish into his pants in 3rd grade and by then he was known as Fishlegs) He just wish that I was more productive and social in my life. He could be sometimes harsh to me about it but he hard tries not to._

 _But when my dad found out I was being bullied at he was outraged and decided to send me to boarding school. I tried and begged my dad for me not to go to boarding school even my uncle Gobber tried to persuade him, but it was too late my dad already made the paper work for me to go there._

 _When 5th grade was over my dad suggested that we'll go to New York for the summer so I get settled in living in a new area._

 _Before I knew it I was leaving everyone I cared about. Francis, my dad, Gobber, and . . . Aiden._

Hazel blushed and sighed heavily and took one last sip of her latte before finishing.

 _Aiden was one the most cutest boys in school, heck maybe even in California. He had golden blonde hair tied into a braid, slightly over his shoulder, spectacular stormy blue eyes, and he was athletic._

 _To simplify it, he was the total package and was totally popular. He was actually the only kid that me and Francis ever known that didn't bullied us for what we are, he even tries to keep the bullies away from us. Francis just thinks that were not even worth the trouble for him to care about, but I just ignored that because I knew I was right, I still have the flower to prove it._

 _"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen we are officially now landing, stay seated until further notice and have a nice day."_ The pilot said one last time through the intercom.

Hazel put her hands on her knees and took a deep breathe. "Stay cool Hazel, your just anxious to coming back after 3 long years. I wonder if anything or anyone changed after 3 years. I guess I'll figure out soon enough."Hazel said quietly to herself.

Hazel got up once it was safe to stand up after the airplane had landed. She took out her luggage out of the carry-on and was getting out of the plane for whoever she was going to meet once she got off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yep, nothing changed at all. Berk is still the same, except for a new Starbucks that's near the mayor's building._

 _I got a text from my father that said he'll be running late and won't come be back until later. And to be near his building for Gobber to pick me up, which wasn't to far from the airport._

Berk wasn't a small nor a big town. People who passes by could say it was about average. Berk was in northern California, the part where a lot of snow is common to have.

In the summer and sometimes spring the hills and the trees around Berk were usually nice and green. But right now is fall, so right now the hills and the trees are a bit dry. The colors of the leaves are red, orange, and auburn. And hills are also golden brown, sort of like the color of wheat. Not as green, but still as nice for fall.

Hazel took a deep breathe of the nice, chilled air around her. Luckily the air wasn't to cold or freezing like usually.

 _Its nice to be back in Berk again. It's an old town but it still catches with the modern times._

 _You have the the your regular super markets like Target and Walmart. Fast foods restaurants for example McDonald's and Panda's Express (I wonder if my dad and Gobber gained any more weight while I was gone). Movie theaters, the mall, basically Berk has anything you could think of and it would have it, maybe in a smaller version of it but still we'll be sure to have it._

 _And Berk doesn't really have a lot of big and tall buildings, but I'm not saying they don't have any at all. Just a few._

Hazel stopped walking and looked around her surroundings. She was right in front of the of the her father's building, now all she has to do is to wait for Gobber to come and pick her up.

While she waiting she leaned herself against the building and looked at people as they walked by. She saw an middle age woman with a smile on her face holding hands with two young children coming out of McDonald's. Hazel also saw two guys about her age riding skateboards. Hazel then looked over at her right and saw a lovely old couple walking together and holding hands.

Seeing that made Hazel smile thinking how cute that is. She turned her head around and. . .

"Hello!"

"Ah!" Hazel screamed and fell down on her butt.

"Ah, sorry Hazel I didn't mean to scare ya." A Scottish voice said to Hazel helping her up, she clearly recognize the voice.

"Well don't sneak up like that on me, Unlce Gobber." Once Hazel got up she looked at Gobber to see if he changed after 3 years. She sometimes calls him uncle because Gobber was really close family friend of her and her father.

 _Let's see, he doesn't seem to lost any weight, probably gain some though. He still has his long blonde mustache that's braided, his baseball hat, and he's still missing a left hand and a right leg._

 _Oh right, Gobber was in the Navy before he retired, I almost forgot._

"Nice to see your still the same, Gobber." Hazel said, giving him a hug. he hugged her back.

"Can't say same thing to you." Gobber said wiping a fake tear out of his eye. "Your growing up so fast."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Gobber, it's called puberty."

Gobber laughed, "Always you with your sass." Hazel shrugged and smile in response.

"C'mon let's go drive you home lass." Gobber said before he walked away to his old pick-up truck.

 _Home._ Hazel thought.

Hazel followed Gobber to his truck. His truck was big, when she was little Gobber and her father had to help her up into the truck because she was small. But this time was different. She stopped once she gotten to the truck's door.

Gobber looked at her to see why she stopped but then he remember why. "Oops, sorry lass. I almost forgot about your. . . um, problem." Gobber walked over to Hazel and gave her a boost into his truck and put her luggage at the back of the truck.

Gobber went to the other side of his truck and got in himself. Once he got got in he started the truck on and drove off.

After a while of silence Gobber spoke up, "So are you nervous about your operation next year?"

"Really Gobber? Out of all the things you could have brought up it had to be that?" Hazel snapped at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hazel frowned at him and looked away.

"Hazel you know you can't move the operation again, the doctor said you need the operation before it's too late."

Hazel sighed and looked down at her feet and hugged herself. "It's just. . ." Hazel took a deep breathe and spoke again, "It's just the operation could be a big risk for my left leg."

Gobber kept his eyes on the rode. "Maybe, but like I said you need the operation, if you don't do it your leg well just get worse as time passes. And your father paid for the best surgeons in the states for your operation, so its a less of a big risk for your leg."

Hazel took in one last shaky breathe and nodded, knowing that its for the best.

Gobber stop the truck and got off and helped Hazel out of the truck and also her luggage as well.

Hazel looked up and saw her old house. It was a white 3 story house with a balcony at the top. The lawn was nice and short. Nothing much as changed about her house.

 _So far nothing or anyone I know has changed._


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel grabbed her luggage and started walking to the front porch of her house. She looked at the flowers that were planted on the side of lawn next to the sidewalk. She then saw the the big, old oak tree that cast a huge shadow over the lawn. The old swing set hanging from the tree, was still there when she was a kid.

She remembered getting an broken arm from jumping off the the swing in midair. It was stupid and reckless, yes. But who can blame her? She was six and had a major sweet tooth. And she still does. She blames the ice cream truck that was passing by her, while she was still on the swing set.

 _Damn ice cream truck,_ Hazel thought to herself.

While Hazel was busy thinking about the damn ice cream truck, she didn't notice the front porch step she walking towards to. Hazel tripped on the first step and would have face-planted onto the porch, if it wasn't for Gobber grabbing onto the collar of her shirt with his good hand.

Gobber put Hazel back on here feet and said, "Pay attention where ya goin', lass. Wouldn't want to explain to your father on why your face is broken now do we?" Hazel shook her head in response.

Hazel carefully climbed the the 3 steps of the front porch making sure not to trip again. After climbing the 3 dreadful steps Hazel finally made it to the front door. Before she can open the door, Hazel heard a soft tinkling sound and notice a wind chime above her head.

 _Well, that's new. . ._

Gobber noticed Hazel looking at the wind chimes and said, "Your father found that in the attic. I think he'd mention that it used to belong to ya mother or somethin'. Eh, anyways he put it up say'n that it will make a good decoration."

Hazel stopped listening to Gobber after he'd mention her mother. It has always been a sore subject to her (besides her leg) ever since the 'disappearance' of her mother.

Hazel grabbed the door knob and twisted it. And of the course the door was locked.

Hazel sighed and turned her head to look at Gobber. "Gobber?"

Gobber looked at Hazel, "What is it, Hazel?" Gobber asked. Hazel motion her head towards the door.

"Oh, right. The door." Gobber got out his keys and walked (more like hobble than walk) towards to the door to open it for Hazel.

When Gobber opened the door Hazel didn't hesitate to walk into the house. Once she walked into the house she could hear her own dull footsteps against the wooden floor of the house until she stops and notice that it was dark inside.

"Gobber why is it so dark in here." Hazel asked him.

Gobber shrugged and walked to one of the windows of the living room to open up the curtains. Gobber's phone then vibrated in his pocket, he got it out and checked what it was. "I got a message from ya father," Gobber eyed the text message for a while. "Hmm, I'll be right back Hazel. Make your yourself at home."

"See ya Gobber . . ." Hazel stopped talking when she notice a banner above her head that says, _'Welcome Back Hazel!'_ How did she not notice that?

Hazel was way to focus on the banner that she didn't notice that someone was right behind her.

"Surprise!"

Hazel jumped a bit in shock and screamed, "Ahh!" Okay, usually Hazel wouldn't mind a few surprises here and there, but so far she is getting sick of it. This better be a good surprise or someone is going to spend their lovely day in a hospital.

"Oops! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, Hazel!"

Hazel quickly recognized the apologetic voice, "Francis!?"

The chubby blonde boy smiled wide, "Glad you remember me."

Hazel rolled her eyes at him. "Oh yeah, I definitely could have forgotten my best and only childhood friend." Hazel said sarcastically at Francis.

"Nice to know that your personality hasn't change." Francis said bluntly. He wouldn't it admit it to her but he actually did miss her sarcasm.

Hazel smirked and punched Francis in the arm playfully, "And nice to know that you haven't changed either, Francis."

Francis couldn't hold it in anymore. He open up his arms and pulled Hazel into a big hug. He had been waiting for three long years to hug his best friend again. Even though they emailed and video chatted with each other when she was away, it wasn't the same.

As much as Hazel loves Francis's hugs, she started having trouble breathing after a minute or so. "O-okay, Francis. C-can't bre-eath."

Francis let go of Hazel, letting her catch her breath. "Sorry, Hazel. I just really missed you." Francis said, looking at Hazel with her hands on her knees while breathing a bit heavily.

Hazel looked up at him and smiled weakly. "It's fine, Francis. Just don't hug me to death next time, okay?" Francis nodded and smiled.

For the rest of the afternoon Hazel and Francis mostly played video games. But then Hazel had gamer rage while playing Call of Duty Black Ops 3, so they stopped and read comic books that Francis brought instead and listen to music that Hazel had on her iPod.

"Hicca?" Francis said to her, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Hazel hummed, not taking her eyes off The Amazing Spider-Man comic book.

"What are you to do once we're in highschool?" Francis asked.

Hazel shrugged, "I have no idea. But all I can say is that I'm going to make the best of what I can."

"Oh."

"And besides right now all I can do is hang out with my best friend for the next 3 weeks till school starts."

After Hazel finished Francis just stared at her confusingly, not knowing if she knew or not and/or whether to tell her or not.

"Um, Hicca?"

"Yes, Francis." Hazel said, still not taking her eyes off the comic book.

"School starts in 2 days."

Time stopped after what Francis just said to Hazel. Nothing moved and there wasn't any noise besides the music coming from Hazel's iPod.

Francis started to countdown three to one in his head, _3, 2, 1 . . ._

"WHAT!?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Two days . . ._

 _Two freaking days had passed by already and today's the day!_

Hazel kept telling herself this in her head ever since she woke up this morning. She had forgotten that summer vacation in Berk was different from her old school.

At Bog-Burglars Academy summer vacation lasted 3 more weeks, because since it's a special private school. During those 3 weeks students get their uniforms, textbooks, school supplies, etc. They also study for exams to see what classes and levels they decide to put you in (Hazel always past those exams with flying colors and got into the highest level classes).

Hazel rubbed her eyes and got up from her bed. She lazily put on a shirt, a pair of jeans, and her oldish pair of Vans. Honestly, Hazel didn't give two shits about what she's wearing right now. For all she knows she might be wearing two different kinds of shoes. And probably no underwear. . .

Ever since Fishlegs told her that highschool starts in two days, Hazel automatically had a tantrum. It was more like 'I hate my life!' teenage tantrums rather than those childish tantrums when a kid can't have the toy they want.

After Fishlegs left her house, Hazel has been sulking the past two days while eating ice cream and watching Doctor Who on her fifty inch flat screen t.v. Even the Tenth Doctor didn't seem to cheer her up.

Hazel groggily walked towards her bathroom. She mange to face-plant against the bathroom door. "Crap." Hazel muttered, rubbing her forehead.

Hazel opened the door to her bathroom. Dark. Hazel sighed and put her hand against the wall looking for the damn light switch.

 _Found it._

Hazel flipped the light switch and cursed a bit from seeing the bright light. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Hazel walked towards the sink and turned on the water faucet. She splashed her face with cold water to wake herself up.

She grabbed her towel that was laying on her sink and pat her face dry. Hazel looked up from the towel and saw herself in the mirror. She laughed slightly at herself with no humor, "Well, don't I look like complete shit."

Hazel had bags under her eyes and they almost looked bloodshot. Her hair looked like a rat nested in it, and her skin looked a bit yellow. Though she couldn't tell whether it was just from the light or from laying on her bed and just eating ice cream from the last two days.

Hazel just rolled her eyes at her appearance and smelled something. Something good.

 _Bacon._

Hazel smiled to herself slightly. "Let just hope I won't break my neck from walking down the stairs."

While Hazel _carefully_ walked down the stairs she could hear whistling and the sweet smell of breakfast.

Her father, Stoick the Vast, stopped whistling when he heard her coming down the stairs and looked at her face."Ah, good morning sunshine." Her father said jokingly. Hazel left eye twitched slightly at the ironic joke. She would have played along with the joke and said something witty, but with her shitty morning she wasn't in the mood to do so.

Hazel sat down on a chair where the kitchen table is and ate her breakfast that her father made for her. If there's one other thing that Hazel missed while she away at boarding school, it would be her father's cooking.

He made fresh cooked eggs; crispy bacon; sweet buttermilk pancakes; and powdered sugar covered french toast. Gods, she was surprised she didn't weigh as much as father. Then again she has gone 3 whole years without eating any of his cooking.

While Hazel was eating her mouth-watering breakfast, Stoick put his plate across from where she was eating and sat down. "Hazel we need to talk." Hazel nearly choked on her bacon in response.

 _Fuck, what is it?_

Stoick gave Hazel a glass of orange juice, "Calm down, Hazel. Chew your food first before you swallow."

 _What did I do? Did I forget to feed the dog? Wait we don't have a dog, but I wish we did. . ._

Hazel put down the glass cup and looked at her father. Stoick took a deep breathe and began to speak, "Look I know today is a big day for you and all, and you just got back home from being three years away. . ." Hazel dozed off thinking of what point her father is trying to make while he talked.

 _Okay so I didn't forget to feed the dog, because we don't have one._

"But I really need to speak to you about this. . ."

 _Is it about my foot? Possibly, but I don't think he'll bring up that topic right now while we're eating._

"It's _very_ important for us to get this out of the way." Her father said, stretching out the word 'very' as he spoke.

 _It definitely can't be about mom, he's very sensitive about talking about her. It's a touchy subject for the both of us._

 _So what can my dad be talking about?_

"This can effect you if we don't Hazel."

 _Oh gods, please don't tell me he's talking about the family corporation. Please anything but that._

The family corporation, H.I.C which stands for Haddock International Corporation, has been in the family for generations. Soon to be her dad's full time job once he retires from being mayor this year.

H.I.C is pretty much like McDonald's, everywhere you turn it appears right in front of you. Her father hopes for Hazel to run the corporation one day when she is old enough, but Hazel doesn't feel like she's up for a job like that. It's to much responsibility for a someone like her.

"Hazel you have to make sure to tell me or Gobber if anyone gives you trouble at school-" Hazel cut her father off before he could finish what he was going to say.

"WHAT!?"

 _Dad lets not talk about that, lets talk about my foot instead! You know the one that would probably kill me if we don't fix it like August Waters from the 'Fault in Our Stars'._

Stoick sighed and shook his head, "Hazel pay attention. You have to tell me or Gobber if anyone gives you trouble at school. We don't want anything to happen like what happen in elementary sch-" Hazel once again interrupted her father before he could finish his sentence.

"Well, look at the time! Time to go to school!" Hazel said looking at her wrist pretending that there was a watch there. Hazel stuffed her face with the rest of her breakfast, grabbed her backpack, and ran towards the door.

She opened the door and looked at her dad with a confused look on his face."See ya later dad!" Hazel said to him and close the door before he could say anything else.

Hazel sighed and looked at the right side of the street. Her school was at least fifteen to twelve minutes away by car and her dad usually drives her to school, but there was no way she would risk her dad driving her to school while he is talking about what happen to her in elementary school. That was all in the past now.

 _Nobody can still call me by that name again, right?_

Hazel shook the thought out of her head. Maybe if she sprinted she would probably make it to school by the late bell, though she wasn't the most athletic person there is. Hazel looked back at the front the door of her house where her dad was behind still having that confused look on his hairy face.

Hazel sighed and took a run for hell.

 **Okay I know it's been a long time since I written a chapter of any of my stories, but don't blame me! Blame school!**

 **And I promise that in the next chapter Aiden will be there and a lot of genderbent Hiccstrid fluff possibly.**


	5. Important Genderbent Announcement

**Hello everyone, God of Fandoms here.**

 **Sorry that this isn't an update, I'm still working on the next chapter. I know how you feel when this kind of thing happens, but here me out before you pout that this isn't a new chapter and exist from this tab.**

 **I've been thinking about writing a genderbent HTTYD that is, of course, base upon the original HTTYD. But here's the thing, I can either A) Follow the original HTTYD movie on how it was made, except make it genderbent and all, or B) Loosely base the story upon the original movie with my own twist in it.**

 **It's your choice, I like both of them, but there maybe a possible chance that I'll do the choice with the least votes on a later date after I've finished the other one with the most votes.**

 **And also I kind of have this liking for genderbent Hiccelsa too now, but I find it a bit strange that I ship them genderbent instead of their original genders (that might be because I'm a huge fan of Hiccstrid). Then again fandoms are already strange as they are. . . *shakes head* Sorry, almost went into a dark place there.**

 **Anyhow, I've been thinking about writing a genderbent Hiccelsa fanfic as well, because frankly there isn't any fanfictions of the ship (-_-).**

 **So, tell me in the reviews of what you want me to write of the new stories coming up and/or your thoughts about me writing a genderbent Hicclesa (please don't judge me, I haven't turn my back on Hiccstrid).**


	6. Clip!

**Hello everyone! Nice to you see once again. And sorry to say this not an actual chapter. . . yet. I feel bad for not updating lately so I decided to write this draft and show it to you. I know you all want some genderbent Hiccstrid and so here it is! Please don't murder me in my sleep.**

 _Congratulations Berk, you somehow managed to ruin pizza,_ Hazel thought to herself, not noticing that she was making a sour face at her pizza.

"Are you okay, Hazel? You're looking at your pizza like it assaulted you or something," Aiden said, raising one of his perfect golden blonde eyebrows.

"Because it has," she said, crossing her arms and leaning against her chair. pouting.

Aiden chuckled, "C'mon the pizza couldn't be that bad."

Hazel suddenly sat straight up. "Oh yeah? Then try it yourself," Hazel challenged him, grabbing her slice of pizza. She leaned over the table and hold it right in front of Aiden's face.

"You know what? I'll just take your word for it."Aiden leaned away from the pizza as far away as possible, the chair now blancing on it's hind legs.

Hazel smirked and leaned closer. "Are you afraid to take a challenge or is the Aiden Hofferson being a big _wuss_ about taking tiny bite out of a slice of pizza?"

Aiden narrowed his eyes and pushed Hazel's arm away from his face. "What did you just say?"

Hicca smirk got a bit wider and sinister. "You heard me."

Aiden frowned and took the pizza out of Hazel's hand, "I'll show you that Aiden Hofferson is not afraid to take a challenge and is not a big wuss." Hicca crossed her arms, satisfied from a job well done, and leaned against the chair with smirk, waiting for him to eat the pizza.

He slowly put the pizza near his mouth and took a bite out of it. Hazel observed Aiden, waiting for any sign of reaction. He slowly chewed it, absorbing the flavor.

 _Waiting, and waiting. . ._

His eyes finally widen in disgust and spitting the pizza onto the floor. The exact reaction she was hoping for.

Hazel laughed so hard that she almost had trouble breathing. "Oh m-my g. . .god! Y-your face, it's so-so. . . priceless!" Hazel choked out, almost falling off of her chair.

Aiden grabbed his soda and took several gulps like his mouth was burning and slam the cup on the table. "What the hell was on that pizza!?"

Hazel shrugged,"Liver and onions, I think."

Aiden looked at her with horror. "Why the hell did you decided to put that in your pizza?"

 _You try ordering when there's a hot person you have a crush on standing next to you,_ Hazel answered in her mind.

Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose. "Second of all, why would they even have those toppings together on the menu?"

Hazel giggled making him blush. "This is Berk, what would you except?"

"I except you to be a little less shy and sarcastic when you'r e around me," Aiden joked.

Hazel grinned, propping her elbows on the table and leaning over, "And why should I?"

"Because then you'll be able to actually order some good pizza." Aiden leaned closer, they're faces almost touching.

Hazel giggled again, still keeping the grin on her face.

Aiden smirked and snaked his hand behind the back of Hazel's neck. . . **AND NOPE!**


	7. GENDERBENT announcement, MUST READ

**Okay, okay, I need to calm down. I'm so fucking excited!**

 **So most of you guys voted on a Genderbent HTTYD! And I'm quite excited for that because I finally have a plot for that.**

 **Okay truth be told that the plot was created for a background for a Genderbent Hiccelsa story that I had forging in my head. And if you're wondering why. . . long story short you know that I have grew a liking for genderbent Hicclesa now (STILL A HUGE HICCSTRID FAN, NO TRAITOR) and that's because of "A Brother More Like Me" and "To Storm or Fire" (great Frozen genderbent stories) written by nevvt. While I was reading her stories I thought about how a genderbent Hiccup and genderbent Elsa will get along, and thus created my fanficiton headcannon of a fanfiction. . . sad I know.**

 **ANYWAY, I soon started a plot of it and I liked it quite a lot actually, sadly however I couldn't publish it online due to the fact that I would be using nevvet's characters of her (or him for all I could know) fanfiction in my fanfiction and I need their permission to do that. I told them about my story and they'd liked it, but when I asked they declined (maybe I should have mentioned that I would have given them credit and all for using their characters).**

 **SO now I have this story plot trapped in my head for all eternity. . .**

 **BUT here's the fantastic news, like I mentioned before I have the plot set up for my genderbent Hiccup and it's loosely based off of the movie! And don't worry it has a shit load of hiccstrid in it. And yes before any of you say anything I know that this background plot was meant for a genderbent Hiccelsa story but shut up, okay? It was Hiccstrid before it turned into Hiccelsa. It's a long story that I'm not allowed to share with online without nevvt's permission to do so.**

 **Now back to the fantastic news, I have more story ideas than just for the first movie. I could write short stories of HTTYD including episodes all way up to the second movie! Well, there is a bit more after that, before it's into the other fanfiction, but that would leave the whole HTTYD series I have in my head end on a *clears throat* sad ending and I don't want to become Satan to you guys unless you want me too.**

 **And that's about it, I'll new chapters of Berkian Highschool right around when I post the first chapter of Genderbent How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **P.S Shout out any clever titles for the Genderbent HTTYD fanfic in the reviews!**


End file.
